Apenas um Empréstimo
by Brubru
Summary: Segundo Lugar do Segundo Desafio HG no Fórum 3V. Harry tem sua Capa da Invisibilidade roubada, mas ele sabe quem é o ladrão.


**N/A: **Thanxxxxx to my beta!

**Apenas um Empréstimo**

Deixando a tampa de seu malão fechar, Harry passou as mãos no seu cabelo despenteando mais os fios negros. Sua capa de invisibilidade havia sumido mais uma vez e ele sabia muito bem quem era a responsável. Aquele rosto angelical não enganava a ele.

– Harry, tô descendo pro jantar, você vem?

– Sim, Ron. – Disse Harry sem prestar muita atenção. Determinado a encurralá-la, ele desceu para o Salão Comunal.

Ela não tinha ido jantar. Provavelmente fazendo uso da capa dele, sem a permissão dele! O que ela estava pensando!

Harry subiu imediatamente em direção ao dormitório, e sem fazer muito barulho, abriu a porta. E como previa, ela estava de frente ao malão dele, devolvendo sua capa.

– Ginny Weasley, eu acho que alguém aqui me deve uma explicação. – Sua voz era calma, porém fria o bastante para assustá-la. 

Os olhos castanhos dela estavam arregalados, as bochechas enrubesciam furiosamente e sua boca abria e fechava enquanto procurava no cérebro um desculpa urgente.

– Harry, e-eu... É... Oi, Harry. – Ela colocou as mãos por atrás das costas e sorriu docemente.

O sorriso e a voz suave funcionavam com todos, e até poderiam funcionar com ele se não fosse a situação. Não quando Comensais circulavam pelos arredores de Hogwarts e Aurores morriam por todas as partes todos os minutos. Todos deveriam agir com muita cautela, qualquer descuido poderia acabar em uma tragédia! E Ginny Weasley resolveu roubar sua capa para dar voltas sabe lá onde, por todas as noites! Não, ela não iria se livrar dessa facilmente.

– Não, não, srta. Weasley... Isso não vai funcionar comigo. – Ele fechou a porta, encostando-se nela e cruzou os braços. – O que você estava fazendo com a minha Capa, Ginny?

– Eu precisava. – As feições dela ficaram rígidas e o olhar fora desviado para o chão. 

– Por que você precisa tanto, que pegou sem permissão, Ginny ? E o principal, por onde de esteve andando invisivelmente? – Desencostando-se da porta, Harry andou em direção a ela, estreitando seu olhar.

– Eu não posso dizer, Harry. – Ela desviou dele e andou em direção a porta. Mas sua saída foi interceptada quando ele se pôs na frente dela, segurando ambos os braços dela.

– Como você não pode me dizer, Ginny! Isso é impossível... Você tem que me dizer! É a minha capa! Se algo acontecesse seria minha culpa! Você poderia-

– Eu não tenho que dizer nada, Harry! – Ela soltou os braços das mãos dele, interrompendo-o - Eu não te devo satisfação do que eu faço e deixo de fazer! Eu me desculpo por pegar sua maldita capa, ta legal! Agora me deixa em paz!

Harry a observou descer as escadas correndo em plena fúria. Frustração começou a tomar conta dele. Tudo que ele estava fazendo era para o bem dela, será que ela não poderia perceber aquilo!

E para completar, ele se sentia culpado de uma coisa que ela tinha feito.

– Harry, por que Ginny desceu daqui parecendo um tornado? – Ron adentrou o dormitório, com uma expressão facial no mínimo confusa. – Por que ela estava aqui, em primeiro lugar?

– Não é nada, Ron. – Ele sentou na cama bufando. – Aliás, por uma semana inteira minha Capa da Invisibilidade vem sumindo antes do jantar e reaparecendo pela manhã. Durante uma semana, sua irmã não aparece no Salão Comunal para jantar. E o motivo ela recusa a contar! 

– Com certeza, você presta bastante atenção no que minha irmã faz. 

Harry sentiu seu rosto queimando e olhou de esguelha para Ron que tinha uma sobrancelha levantada e um sorrisinho no rosto.

– Isso não vem ao caso. Por onde Ginny tem andando, Ron? Ela poderia se meter em grandes encrencas e a noite não é mais segura.

– Relaxa, cara. Eu garanto que ela não se arriscaria. E ela deve ter sim seus motivos para não contar.

– Você sabe de alguma coisa que eu não sei? – Foi a vez de Harry erguer a sobrancelha. – Você está defendendo Ginny demais para o normal.

– Não, Harry. Vai dormir...

Ele acordou a tempo de ver a porta se fechando. Dando um salto para fora da cama, Harry abriu seu malão imediatamente. Não só a Capa estava sumida, assim como o Mapa do Maroto. Aquela garota não tinha jeito! Vestindo suas vestes pretas e colocando os óculos no rosto, Harry saiu correndo cegamente para fora do dormitório e da Grifinória. Apesar de estar sem o Mapa e Ginny estar invisível, ele conseguia ouvir os passos dela, e foi assim que ele seguiu-a até a entrada principal. Ginny estava fora do castelo e ele não podia, mas acompanhá-la.

Harry grunhiu frustrado. Era por isso que ele não queria emprestá-la a capa! Agora, ela estava lá fora, onde não era tão seguro assim.

Por um momento, ele contemplou o céu estrelado da primavera e seus olhos caíram sobre o campo de quadribol. E foi lá que ele avistou um ponto iluminado pela janela do vestiário. Sem pensar duas vezes, ele saiu correndo até alcançar a porta que estava entreaberta. Ao estabilizar seu fôlego, ele entrou no vestiário que naquele momento estava todo escuro e um grande barulho de vassouras caindo no chão podia ser ouvido. Murmurando "Lumos", Harry andou determinado até o armário onde as vassouras da aula de vôo estavam guardadas. Ele virou a maçaneta devagar e puxou a porta para si e ...

**TAHH!  
**  
Dezenas de vassouras caíram sobre ele, fazendo-o levar um grande susto.

– Droga! Droga! – Ele jogou todas para longe, pegou sua varinha caída do chão, iluminou o armário e para sua surpresa, havia um gato pintado, que mais parecia uma pequena onça, o encarando... E ao lado estava a Capa e o Mapa.

– Mas o que é isso... – ele agachou para pegar o gato, mas logo tirou a mão quando as garras afiadas do gato tentaram lhe arranhar. – Gato teimoso!

Tentando mais uma vez, Harry esticou suas mãos e pegou o felino pela pele do pescoço, que miava estridentemente e movimentava suas patas. Harry virou a cara do gato para sim e logo, reconheceu o par de olhos âmbar. 

– Agora eu sei Ginny...

O gato foi modificando até que tomou forma de uma menina ruiva cheia de sardas.

– Droga, Harry! – Ela soltou a mão dele da gola de suas vestes.

– Ginny, você é uma animaga e sem autorização do Ministério...

... 

Ginny mal poderia acreditar que Harry havia lhe encontrado. Depois de tanta cautela, tanto cuidado. Tanto trabalho para escapar dos olhares desconfiados dele.

– É, eu sei... – Ela deu de ombros e revirou os olhos. – Eu sei que você vai achar estúpido, mas era por isso que eu... – sendo interrompida quando Harry colocou as duas mãos no seu rosto, puxando-a para perto de si...

Ela fechou os olhos, quando ele lhe beijou...

Na testa.

– Ginny, você é incrível!

– Sou? – Ainda confusa e vermelha do contato dos lábios de Harry sobre a sua pele.

– Isso é extraordinário! – O sorriso dele era tão contagiante que Ginny podia sentir seus lábios se curvando involuntariamente. – Um gato, como a Professora McGonagall!

– Não é um gato! É uma jaguatirica! Humph... – Ela pegou a Capa e jogou sobre ele, deixando-o para trás e ficando com o Mapa na mão. – Obrigada por me emprestar...

– De nada...

Ginny sorriu quando ele veio correndo atrás dela.

– Ei, de nada, nada! Eu não te emprestei! E você ainda está com o Mapa... – Ele abriu a Capa sobre os dois que sumiram na escuridão do campo de Quadribol.

**FIM**


End file.
